


"Time tells no lies."

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve





	"Time tells no lies."

The office they gave her to work in at the ARC was full of pieces of another man's life. A ghost so real and vivid there were days when she was suprised she couldn't reach out and touch him; and days when he infested her dreams.

The flavour of the stories they told changed, and she wondered why people claimed that time told no lies. and she decided she wanted things to change. They were all so obviously broken ... so she plotted and she planned, and when she saw the pattern forming in the predictor, she took a chance.

Threw herself through a series of anomalies and changed things. And when she returned, she had never joined the anomaly project. But apparently travelling through them came with perks. Perks that kissed her ...


End file.
